familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheEpicNerd
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the User:TheEpicNerd page. Please take a moment and review the Family Guy Wiki: Editing Policy which contains most of the important ground rules for edits. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Buckimion (Talk) 00:09, February 9, 2013 Repeating categories Are you adding categories intentionally that are already on pages or is this a wikia glitch? I'm getting pissed but don't want to get medieval if this isn't your fault.--Buckimion (talk) 02:34, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Format Leave a single space before starting your headline and don't try to use bold marks as it simply does not work. --Buckimion (talk) 02:46, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Unless you are lining up more than one, it is not necessary to bullet point your link. Don't go back, but don't go back to add them either. --Buckimion (talk) 20:16, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Absolutely not! Splitting back and forth between two talk pages is an unnecessary distraction as it does not leave it easy for someone to follow an outside discussion just in case one side or the other has a disagreement. In addition, let me make one thing perfectly clear that under NO circumstances will this or any wiki under my guidance become a clusterfuck of categories like the Simpsons or Sims wikis. We have an easy to understand system of useful information right here. In fact, if I had my way there would be fewer categories than we have now but I am willing to let some remain that were authorized by past administrators. --Buckimion (talk) 20:41, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Edit: Let me add to be fair, that one of the current administrators, RRabbit42, seems to have an interest in overhauling the Simpsons wiki but from where I sit he has an uphill climb that an Apollo rocket would envy. Thanks to years of shoddy edits and low maintenance on the anarchy, I don't envy that clean up job. --Buckimion (talk) 20:54, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Wikipedia We do not give external links to wikipedia, only to specific subject wikis. --Buckimion (talk) 20:15, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Pictures Your blog is in danger of being deleted for copyright infringement as a violation of Fair use which places limits on the number of images we can attach to a page. I'm letting it stay for the moment on this wiki, but read the picture policy part of the editing policy in the above welcome link. --Buckimion (talk) 22:31, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Blogs This wiki is NOT a fan site and your "blogs" are poor excuses to chat rather than share useful information and are better suited at another page offsite. When you introduce other shows here you are pushing the boundaries. I was patient the first time, but your latest goes too far and under no circumstances will it be allowed to continue. I think you are better off on this wiki: http://familyguyfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Family_Guy_Fanon_Wiki . --Buckimion (talk) 13:17, February 17, 2013 (UTC)